


His Secret Lover

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Before the Volturi were all vampires, BoyxBoy, Human Demetri, M/M, Vampire/Human, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: A one shot where much older Marcus is trying to keep his relationship with younger lover, and servant, Demetri a secret from his brothers, to which mischievous Demetri keeps testing, to Marcus's frustration.





	His Secret Lover

Marcus entered the quiet, sanctuary of his room, before allowing himself a deep sigh. Meetings with Aro and Caius, his brothers, always escalated to a heated and sometimes, furious debate, especially when guards were present. Marcus knew very well that Caius found meetings to the be the most crucial time for displaying his anger and authority whenever guards happened to be observing and listening.

It had proven to be a most effective strategy in instilling fear in the hearts of their guards and other followers but Marcus knew it wasn't to be feared that Caius wanted; not neccesarily. The most precious thing to Caius was inflicting pain, not fear, on those weaker and below him. Those umable to strike back. 

Marcus made sure the door was locked and bolted before undoing his tie and slipping out of his suit jacket. The sooner he could pull on his much more comfortable robes, the more improved his mood would be. He had barely begun retrieving the robes that had been carelessly slung over the back of his chair when he felt the slight breeze on the back of his neck. 

His attention was brought to the slightly open window, the latch tapping lightly against the frame. 

Someone was in his room. 

There was a quiet rattle as a few of his fountain pens mysteriously fell out of their holder and rolled across the desk. 

Marcus was no idiot; he quickly used his gifts to rush at top speed, seeing a flash of black clothing flicker from the corner of his eye before catching the human and much slower intruder in one large hand before pinning him to his locked door. 

Breathing heavily, his dark eyes having an excited gleam to them, Demetri smiled, exposing his neat rows of bright, white teeth. Marcus growled dangerously, to which Demetri responded with a soft groan as Marcus's large hand which was keeping him suspended from the floor, tightened around Demetri's throat. 

Demetri's eyes closed as Marcus eventually loosened his grip. "You have to stop entering my room uninvited, young man." Marcus instructed, as he lowered Demetri to the floor. Demetri showed no fear at Marcus's menacing tone and instead pulled a face that was almost a playful, sarcastic pout.

"Oh, Marcus, I am afraid I cannot obey that." He slowly waltzed his way around Marcus's desk as Marcus began dressing. "You see, I find being an inconvenience to you so much more exciting." He reached Marcus who was about to throw on his robes. 

"Leave the undershirt." Demetri almost commanded except it was nearly impossible to get a vampire to obey you. Unless you were a vampire too, of course. Marcus paused, his white, cotton undershirt limp in his hands. 

He turned to face Demetri, still stony faced from his irritation at Demetri's reckless actions. "I prefer the robes without that garment. It exposes your chest and you know how much I adore your beautiful skin." Demetri teased in a soft drawl, tracing his fingertips over Marcus's bare chest as Marcus stood in only his trousers. 

"Fine." Marcus huffed, pulling on the robes as he was. "I don't care how much you love being an inconvenience, Demetri." He announced, his voice serious. 

"By addressing me and spending time with me so directly, you are putting yourself at risk." He was cut off by Demetri's bored yawn as he rolled his eyes. It was a song and dance that Demetri had heard from Marcus countless times but had never listened to.

He was perched on the edge of Marcus's desk leisurely, to which Marcus irritably swatted him off. "You are sitting on my letters." He tried to protest but had nearly forgotten the worry of his and Demetri's secret courtship. It wasn't wise to court another man, it was dangerous and could cause damage to his reputation.   
It was also an stupid idea to fall in love with a human, Marcus thought glumly to himself before reaching for Demetri longingly. He cupped Demetri's youthful face, which if Aro's plans remained the same, would remain youthful forever as he was to be turned by the end of the summer. 

Demetri grabbed fistfuls of Marcus's robes, clinging to him as their lips met. Marcus kissed Demetri hungrily, allowing Demetri's tongue to slip into his mouth as Marcus gripped his slight body and hoisted him up around his waist, where he could bear his weight easily, due to his much larger, stronger body. 

Demetri found this very exciting and allowed himself to be held in that position, wrapping his legs around Marcus's waist so he could lock them tightly. "You are going to get me in so much trouble, young man." Marcus groaned as he paused in his relentless kissing of Demetri. He gave Demetri a few seconds to catch his breath, reminding himself of his lover's mortal state. 

Once Demetri's breathing was under control, he carried him, still wrapped around his waist, to his large bed. "So much trouble." Marcus sighed, as he threw himself on top of the younger man. 

Once they had finished and calmed down, Demetri naked and wrapped in the bed's rumpled sheets, Marcus sat up and took Demetri's head into his lap. He thought about Demetri's transition from human to vampire that was a few weeks away and sighed. 

His handsome face would be elevated to even deeper level of beauty. In Marcus's eyes, Demetri could not get more beautiful with his smooth dark hair and eyes and he was suddenly very aware of their human age gap. 

He was no longer a young man and had never really been attractive in his youth. Marcus groaned softly as he mulled these thoughts over, which caught a half asleep Demetri's attention. 

"What is bothering you?" He asked softly, bringing his warm hand up to cup Marcus's weathered cheek. Marcus leant into Demetri's gentle touch. "In less than a month, you shall be a vampire. You will remain as you are now and I will be much older-"  
"Hush." Demetri silenced him by bringing Marcus's face down to his, landing a light kiss on his lips. 

"I have to survive your brothers first." He joked cheekily and Marcus glared. "Do not be such a brash fool. If they knew about us...it is dangerous, Demetri." He trailed off sadly. He pulled Demetri up into his arms, enveloping him between his legs. 

Demetri leant back against Marcus's bare chest and sighed blissfully.   
"One day, there will be a time where men can fall in love with whoever they choose," He cut off to look pointedly at Demetri. "but, today is not that day." He concluded and Demetri shrugged with a smile. 

"Oh well. It will not deter me from spending time with you. I love you Marcus Volturi-"  
"Sssh!" Marcus hurriedly covered Demetri's mouth, hoping no one had passed the room or overheard. 

Demetri realised the danger of his spoken words and clamped his hand over his mouth. Marcus sighed. "You will be the death of me, Demetri." He chuckled, kissing his forehead. They stayed in the same embrace for several minutes until the effects of their lovemaking from earlier, led Demetri to sleep. 

Marcus reached forward, rubbing his cheek against the much softer young man's and sighed. "I love you too, Demetri." He whispered, certain he would be none the wiser. Marcus allowed himself to relax. An hour's sleep wouldn't harm him, so long as he remembered to shove Demetri out of his room and along the corridor before dawn in the morning. The last thing he needed was Demetri's brashness following him to his door.

Marcus let these thoughts melt away and with one last kiss on Demetri's forehead, he succumbed to sleep


End file.
